When I ruled,Challenge for Songpaw
by Commander Nightmare
Summary: This is Songpaw of the Paw Allegiance contest. It's about an OC leader and his hardships


**Hey guys! I'm participating in a contest from the Paw Allegiance!**

A brown tom was padding under a thick band of stars. Washing his starry fur,he gazed at the Moonpool below him."Eaglestar,what's wrong?" another starry cat padded up to him."Nothing,Creekflower,I'm just remembering." Eaglestar answered. Creekflower nodded and padded away. Eaglestar layed down and closed his eyes,and was swept away into his memories.

_Eaglekit wondered why everyone was staring at him and Falconkit so hatefully. Only his mother treated him kindly. Creekflower spoiled them,it almost made up the coldness. Eaglekit ignored them. He didn't care. Eaglekit was snapped out of his thoughts by another voice squeaking," Let's play mossball!" Falconkit pawed the mossball toward him. Eaglekit squealed in excitement. Mossball! Even though no one liked him,he still had Falconkit and Creekflower._

*Moons later*

"_Eaglekit,you will now be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be ,will you pass all your training to Eaglepaw?" Grassstar announced. Wolfclaw nodded."I'll do my best." Eaglepaw gasped with excitement. Wolfclaw was the best warrior in Flameclan! As he hopped to touch noses with Wolfclaw,he saw Creekflower puff her chest out proudly,and he saw Leafpetal,the medicine cat excited too. He wondered why. Leafpetal shouldn't care about him! She was a medicine cat,for Starclan's sake! Falconpaw was looking at him enviously. He was happy. Tomarrow was his first day of training!_

*3 moons later*

" _Eaglepaw,Falconpaw,I'm not your mother." Creekflower said sadly. Eaglepaw suddenly remembered. All the pieces fit together. Everyone hating him,Leafpetal cared about him and Falconpaw. Leafpetal was his mother. He looked at Falconpaw,the same horror reflecting in his eyes. Falconpaw had figured it out too." ! This isn't true! you're lying to us! We're your kits!" Falconpaw yowled as he dashed away. Eaglepaw was shocked. He was breaking the code just by being alive. He shouldn't have even been alive. Now that he knew,he wanted to know the full truth."Who's our father? Why did you take care of us?" he demanded. Creekflower sighed."Your father is Clawstar of Waterclan. I was Leafpetal's friend. I couldn't kill you and your brother." Eaglepaw was angry now."Now you tell us! I hate you! I wish you left us to die!" And he ran off to the direction Falconpaw went,leaving Creekflower alone with shock and hurt in her eyes._

*4 moons later*

"Eaglepaw,you will now be known as Eagleclaw,for your phenomenal battle skills and loyalty." said Grassstar."Eagleclaw,Falconstrike! Eagleclaw,Falconstrike! chanted Flameclan. Eagleclaw and Falconstrike sat at camp entrance,getting ready for their vigil. Later that night,Falconstrike heard a sound. He nudged Eagleclaw and nodded toward the sound. Eagleclaw heard it too. He was instantly on guard. Suddenly,a rogue jumped out and pinned Eagleclaw."Eagleclaw! Invasion!" Falconstrike wailed as more rouges poured leaped onto Tall Rock and howled,sounding the alarm. Soon, warriors were stationed in front of the nursery and elder's den. Falconstrike knocked the rouge on Eagleclaw off. Eagleclaw leaped up and ran off to fight the big tom that was slashing at Sorrelleaf."Thanks." panted Sorrelleaf as she ran off to help her mother. Eagleclaw was fighting another rogue when he heard a familiar screech,"Eagleclaw help!" Falconstrike. Eagleclaw dashed toward his brother's voice. A tom was pinning Falconstrike down and slashing his leaped and landed on the rogue's back. The rogue yowled in pain and sank his teeth into Falconstrike's throat."No!" yowled Eagleclaw as the light faded from Falconstrikes eyes."I'll kill you!" he snarled at the rogue. Fangs bared,he aimed for the tom's throat."Eagleclaw no!" a cat yowled and the last thing he felt was a sheathed paw at the side of his head.

*2 moons later*

"The new deputy will be Eagleclaw. Eagleclaw gasped. Deputy? Spotpaw danced circles around him. "My mentor's the deputy!" he bragged to the other apprentices. Eagleclaw had a seed of doubt in his mind. Was he ready?

Eaglestar woke up. He sighed peacfully and stood up. Time to lead Spotpelt to Starclan.


End file.
